


车震4.0

by boli_hh



Series: 车震四部曲 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 车震4.0*现实向车*红西装vcr拍摄现场pwp*ooc有，bug有*请勿当真





	车震4.0

“卡！”

背景音乐的余音彻底消散后现场陷入短暂的沉寂，直到神童对身后的机器比了个ok的手势场记才打板子，宣告今天的工作彻底结束。

“今天结束的挺早，天都没黑呢。”  
神童钻进车里把车窗升上去，顺便拍了下李赫宰的腿“晚上一起吃饭啊？你还有事吗？”

 

李赫宰瞄了眼周围，工作人员大多忙着收拾机器道具没人看向他们这边。郊外的风景比市里好得多，也可能是工作结束的缘故吧，今天的日落似乎比平日里的还好看。他刚要答应，一只手顺着开怀的西装下摆钻进来，微凉的手掌贴着他后腰滑动几下。  
在他旁边撑着顶棚看日落的人面不改色心不跳地转过头，墨镜挡住眼睛看不出情绪，李东海凑到李赫宰耳边亲了亲，远看着跟他们平时凑在一起咬耳朵说悄悄话没什么区别。

“我们单独吃吧？”李东海说完话顺便咬了下李赫宰的耳垂，还嫌不够冲他脖子吹气。  
李赫宰慌乱低下头掩盖脸上的表情，他感觉到腰间的手移动到腰侧，故作暧昧地贴着他腰上的软肉来回抚摸揉捏。  
他要是不明白这是什么意思就是傻子。  
刚才拍摄的时候也是，拍着拍着李东海突然蹲下去整个人缩在车里，他还没来得及反应突然被捏了下屁股。紧接着那双手从胯前顺着一路摸到腹肌，还趁着镜头拉的远捏了捏肌肉，似乎都能听到李东海满意的赞叹。

生怕别人不知道他们俩恨不得时刻贴在一起。

 

李赫宰还没想好推脱的说辞，但身边那人连这一会都等不了，贴着他腿侧磨蹭的二两肉这么一会功夫就变了形状，硬起来的性器硌得他腿都疼。下一秒李东海的手钻进他裤子，李赫宰瞬间屏住呼吸，默默分辨是哪根手指在他胯前调皮的画着圈。

“改天吧哥，海海想在这看日落。”李赫宰老半天才干巴巴的憋出一句话，墨镜下的眼睛左右乱瞟十分不安。  
场上的工作人员还有大半在做收尾工作，虽然没多少人注意到这边的动静但公众场合的人前禁忌感格外刺激。  
神童本来忙着收拾东西，听到他的话抬起头，目光落到他们俩脸上来回仔细探究几圈，突然才恍然大悟的点点头，好像明白了什么似的继续忙着手里的活儿。  
他干活手脚麻利，迅速收好现场的机器搬走，临走前还冲着他们招招手。

“你们悠着点，别又在这看上日出了。”

路过昌洙时拍拍肩膀“别等他们了，没两三个小时出不来的。”

拿着迪恩亿外套在寒风中兢兢业业等人的昌洙：？

天色已经完全暗下来了，最后那一丝夕阳也被深蓝夜空吞没。李赫宰侧过头看李东海，正巧人也转过头直直地看着他，那双漂亮眼睛好像盛满了星辰，看向他时在发光。

“赫..我想亲你……”李东海双手环住李赫宰的脖子撞进怀里，黑夜之中准确找到嘴唇。  
那薄唇一开一合喃喃些什么，李赫宰张开手臂抱住凑过来的人，反客为主夺回主导权，舌尖舔过李东海的贝齿轻松的钻进口腔中搅弄。  
为了拍摄效果他们都没穿里边的衣服，西装外套敞着怀这时候倒是方便不少。微凉夜风从他们身体的缝隙中穿过去，李东海挤出两声嘤咛贴得更近，温热的肉体紧贴在一起才觉得满足，忍不住喟叹。  
四周很安静，可能是神童知道他们的这点心思特意提前打过招呼，连昌洙都没来找他们。李东海偷偷摸摸咧起嘴角，他今天白天就想这么做了，一想起就觉得下身肿胀得难受。  
他顶着李赫宰压在天窗的边缘，咬了咬人的下唇开口“你不许动，我来。”

“明天还有行程…”

“闭嘴。”  
屁股被不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，李赫宰立刻乖乖听话，向两边摊开手臂放松身体。他倒想看看今天小家伙又想玩什么，反正现在月黑风高四周没人，suv的车内空间大明显他们俩又都在兴头上。

总结起来就是解放区的天是晴朗的天，不锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐放地干一炮实在对不起这么好的环境。

 

李东海主动屈膝矮下身子，非要在他下巴上咬出个牙印儿才继续，又叼着喉结反复啃咬舔弄，像是什么美味一样不肯放过。李赫宰配合他的动作昂起头，凌厉的下颚骨凸显在皮肤上性感又好看，李东海用鼻子蹭了蹭下颌的尖儿。  
他一早就想好要这么做了，已经在脑子里过了无数遍。舌尖滑过皮肤一路向下吸吮胸前的肌肉，为了回归造型李赫宰最近一直在健身，胸肌饱满得李东海总是忍不住抓着揉捏。  
把头埋到李赫宰胸前肆意啃咬，叼起一小块皮肤研磨几下松开，本来白皙的皮肤上留下星星点点的红痕。李赫宰无奈，揉揉他的头发毫无力度地抱怨两句。

“你这样我明天都不能露肌肉了。”

“正好别露了。”  
李东海瞄着他胸前硬挺的两点有些兴奋，舔了舔乳尖含进嘴里含糊不清地说道“除了我你还想给谁看？”

“嗯？是谁要求我去健身为了回归露肌肉的？”李赫宰嘴角含笑看他。  
李东海听到这话咬了下嘴里的肉粒权当报复，听到人嘶的一声痛呼还忍不住往前挺了挺胸十分得意。  
胸前不断传来酥麻的感觉从那一点扩充至全身，李赫宰半闭着眼睛享受这人难得的服务。手指插进人被发胶固定好的发间轻轻按摩头皮，搭在肩上向下摁了摁暗示他继续。  
埋头于胸前的人鼻息突然加重，似乎是在笑，然后乖乖听话向下，一路舔过腹肌的轮廓蹲下身子躲进车里。  
可能是怕李赫宰不够兴奋，李东海还特意去拧亮车内的灯，暖黄色小灯投到李东海脸上，在高挺的鼻梁旁留下斜斜的阴影。那人长长的睫毛扑闪几下凑到李赫宰胯前，隔着裤子轻轻亲吻鼓鼓囊囊凸起的位置，然后抬起小脸冲他笑了。

“赫呀，我做得好会有奖励吗？”

“奖励可是要自己挣来的。”李赫宰说着拉开裤链，柱身磨过金属拉链的边缘又痛又爽，本就硬起来的性器更是胀大一圈。  
他扶着自己向前撞了撞，龟头擦着李东海的脸颊磨蹭几下撑开嘴角。敏感的头部被一片温热包裹，李赫宰忍不住泄出两声呻吟又顶了顶，胸口起伏得更急促了。  
李东海单手环住他的腰拉近距离，主动把蛮横闯入口中的性器吞得更深再慢慢吐出，柱身从嘴里退出时还带着一丝唾液相连。他手指环圈握住性器上下套弄，嘴唇裹着头部吸吮时不时用舌尖顶弄马眼。

“嘶……嗯……真棒…”

李赫宰已经不满足于这一点的刺激，大手压着他的头朝自己小腹摁压，龟头几乎顶到人喉咙才退出，抓紧他的头发开始有节奏地进出。  
他很喜欢李东海这种时候发出的呜呜的声音，总让人升起一股凌虐的想法。这么想着就忍不住加大胯下的力度，借着暖黄灯光的色调加重暧昧气氛。李赫宰连脖子都变红，咬紧牙关不时闷哼几声，裸露着的胸膛也跟着一点点染上粉红。  
李东海几乎快要喘不过气，口中肆意进出的性器撑得他两侧脸颊发酸，嘴唇几乎包不住柱身，下颌酸涩的他差点要掉眼泪。呜咽几声向外推李赫宰的小腹，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，他乞求地向上抬着眼睛望着人，眼泪汪汪的好不可怜。

“难受了？”  
李赫宰俯下身子抹掉他嘴角的水渍，挑起下巴接吻被狠狠咬了一口嘴唇，李东海咬完又讨好的舔舔伤口，泄气地靠在他身上“脸好酸…”

李赫宰干脆蹲下来抱着人倒在后座，双手放在他脸颊两侧揉来揉去，一下下啄吻李东海的嘴唇“嗯亲亲就不酸了。”

李东海嬉笑着把他推到旁边，跨坐在腿侧压着翘起的性器来回磨蹭，又抓起李赫宰的手放到自己身上胡乱地摸。李赫宰眯着眼看他半晌，突然翻身把他压在身下咬牙切齿。  
“你今天怎么回事，故意的是不是？”

没想到身下人挑着眉捏了把他的胸肌“我想一天了，从你穿上这身衣服开始。”

李东海勾着他脖子贴近，十分诚实。  
“我想要。”

行，还真的是预谋已久。  
李赫宰蹭蹭李东海的鼻尖“腿分开点宝贝儿，哥哥进不去了。”

李东海就是纸做的小老虎，刚刚勾着眼尾挑逗人的又好像不是他了，李赫宰故意压低嗓音的声音传进他耳朵里脸瞬间就红了，眼神躲躲闪闪的偏过头。  
李赫宰含着他的喉结吸吮，迅速扯开他的皮带，馋得流出清液的性器垂在小腹上，粘了李赫宰一手的水。

“…这么急啊？”

“嗯…想你了。”李东海主动分开双腿夹住李赫宰的腰，有些狭窄的车后座和没全脱叠在一起的衣服放到一起有点奇妙，李东海突发奇想的拍了拍李赫宰。  
“哎你看我们像不像偷情的？”

李赫宰翻过身让人坐到自己腿上，撸了把柱身又朝手心吐口唾液探向他身后“胡说，这样才像。”

 

那双经常被粉丝夸赞的修长手指沿着穴口的褶皱转几圈，轻轻戳弄干涩的洞口。李赫宰单手环住人的腰拍了拍“乖，屁股抬起来。”

李东海撑着后座椅背依着他的话做，瞧见李赫宰调笑的眼神恼羞成怒咬了一下耳垂“别看我！”

李赫宰干脆把耳朵露给他任他发泄啃咬，身下扩张的手指试探性地插进后穴。李东海闷哼一声扭了扭腰，胡乱蹭着李赫宰的脸颊小声催促，发狂一般主动迎合。  
他今天似乎格外的急切，不断发出小兽一般哼唧的声音，听得李赫宰下身涨大一圈恨不得直接插进去。偏偏李东海不知道他忍的辛苦，一个劲儿地扭着腰肢向下压着他的性器磨蹭，后穴疯狂收缩夹紧侵入的手指。  
那手指撑开穴口又浅浅探入，对于此刻的李东海来说无异于隔靴搔痒。他渴望更大更粗的东西填满自己，只能不断小口啄着李赫宰的脸颊撒娇暗示可以了。李赫宰这时候跟他一点默契都没有，皱紧眉耐着性子给他扩张，忍的额头上全是汗。

“赫宰…赫，可以了…”

李东海撑着身子向前动了动，扶着李赫宰的柱身随意撸了两把就急匆匆往自己身后塞。刚被扩张过的后穴认主一样把头部吃进去，吓得李赫宰赶紧托住他。  
“别别别！”

“乖，你明天会疼我们慢慢来。”

“李赫宰！”李东海急得眼角都带着一抹红，瞪着他半天没说话，但其中的意思李赫宰完全领悟到了。

【李赫宰你还是不是男人？！？】

 

这种事情上一点不能退让，李赫宰干脆松开托着屁股的手，已经进了一半的性器失去阻力顺利地撞开紧致的肠道，李东海没有一点防备顺着重力直接一坐到底。

“嗯啊——！”

李东海倒吸口气条件反射夹紧后穴，肠肉紧紧裹住柱身，刚才那一下擦着前列腺过去激得他差点射出来，穴口止不住地收缩咬住闯入的性器。  
等了一整天终于被填满的满足感舒服得李东海蜷缩起手脚，眼角被生理泪水浸湿。之前张牙舞爪的小老虎捋顺了毛一样乖顺的趴在李赫宰怀里，眼睛和脸颊都红红的。  
李赫宰掐着他的腰向上顶了顶，见人没有不舒服的神色才放下心，调整姿势蓄力向上顶弄。李东海猝不及防歪了下身子慌忙撑住椅背，李赫宰的裤子没完全解开，金属拉链磨着私处嫩肉生疼，混在快感之中差点逼疯他。

“等、等一下…嗯！疼…”

“裤子，啊——你把裤子解开…呃……”

李赫宰不管不顾地继续顶胯，拉着他的手放到交合的地方挑挑眉“你自己解啊宝贝儿，不是说今天你来么？”

他那副表情李东海看在眼里只能想到流氓两个字，咬着唇委屈的不行。在起伏的间隙艰难地解裤扣，手抖的摸索半天也没能成功弄开，反倒是皮带扣冰凉的贴着囊袋差点把他弄哭，眼圈红红的求助。  
“赫…不行…”

“你帮帮我…”

李赫宰压着他的脖子吻住，唇齿辗转反侧间“啧啧”的声音充斥车内幽闭空间。他顺着李东海的身体摸到相连的下身，手指动了动解开裤子。皮带晃动的清脆金属声在这种时刻显得格外暧昧，李赫宰感觉自己突然被人猛烈的夹紧。  
“想到什么了？偷情吗？”

“我们宝宝喜欢车里这样吗？”

李东海眼泪都快掉下来，泪珠挂在睫毛上委屈的不行，李赫宰吻走泪珠又埋头在他身上四处留下宣示主权似的痕迹，下身进出的速度越来越快，几乎快把李东海撞得腾空起来。  
肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，大腿和屁股被撞得绯红一片，甚至从交合处传来黏腻的水声。李赫宰兴奋地抓着人的臀瓣向两边扯开揉弄，掐的臀肉发白，指腹因为用力陷在皮肉之中。

“啊别………”

“别什么？”李赫宰咬了下眼前的肉粒，两手轮流交替拍打臀肉，直到上边全是他的掌印才停下。李东海难耐的向外仰起头，看着上方失神。

 

他们一抬头就能透过天窗看到漫天星空和皎洁月亮，还有夜晚呼呼的风声作伴。

 

“嗯用力……对、呃！舒服…”  
李东海声音突然染上些哭腔，手指绞紧座垫的边缘。李赫宰眼睛一亮知道自己撞到地方了，撑着身下的座椅咬牙朝那一点撞去。  
耳边急促的喘息声瞬间放大，有些沙哑的声音混着浓重的鼻音钻进他耳朵里，激得他恨不得把人顶穿。  
整个车厢都在跟着他们激烈的动作摇晃，快速抽插带来的快感完全控制李东海的大脑，他本能地跟着李赫宰的节奏摆动腰肢迎合，两人一上一下配合的十分默契。  
灭顶的快感几乎吞噬了两个人的理智，李东海上下起伏时胸腹肌不停的变换形状，肌肉线条流畅自然。李赫宰盯着眼前起伏得欢的肉体吞咽口水，忍了又忍还是没忍住，一口咬在胸肌上。

“啊疼……嗯、轻点…你亲亲它。”  
硬挺的乳头被送到嘴边，李东海迎着他的方向挺起胸，脊背塌出一个漂亮的弧线，后背两侧的肌肉紧绷着。李赫宰贪恋的来回抚摸，含住肉粒吸吮，咬着乳尖含糊不清的说着话，双手在李东海身后肆意揉捏。

“我们东海要给哥哥喂奶吗？”

“嗯？这里有吗？”

李赫宰说完换到另一边咬住，手指并拢捻着乳尖挤压。身上的人拔高了呻吟的音调，声音婉转难耐腰却扭的更欢了，那副泫然欲泣的表情李赫宰简直快要爱死了。

“你别说了…呜你别说了……”  
那些浑话传到他耳朵里只让李东海更加兴奋，一只手挪到身前合着节奏套弄，柱身湿滑的快握不住。李赫宰发现以后把他胳膊挡开，一把抓住性器在手里不让他碰，拇指来回摩擦涨红的龟头，配合着身下力度只增不减的撞击。  
李东海眼神变得迷蒙起来，过多的眼泪盛不住顺着脸庞流下来，半张着的嘴里吐出不成调的句子。

快感如同海浪拍打岸边的礁石不断冲击着，在他脑海中炸成一朵朵烟花。李东海扭着身子前后晃动，指节曲起在李赫宰肩上留下几道指痕。  
“赫……快点、呜想射……”

从李赫宰的角度看去李东海浑身泛着粉红色，脸颊潮红晃动的起劲儿。身下小嘴还紧紧咬着性器不放，在他抬起身子的时候恋恋不舍地夹紧柱身挽留。  
李东海开始不满足于此，提起身子重重地坐下去，借此让体内那根进的再深一些。大腿打着哆嗦几乎跪不住，膝盖在皮椅垫打滑，每次快到临界点又总是差一点。

“想射吗？”

“想……”  
李东海挂着泪珠亲亲他“想射到你身上。”

李赫宰搂着他的腰压到座椅，托起一条腿压在身前插进去，撑着手臂俯下身吻住李东海的嘴唇。他把人的腿分开以后极方便进出，穴口的褶皱被粗壮肉棒撑平变得有些透明。  
李赫宰单腿撑着地保持高速的抽插，九浅一深撞得李东海快要翻出白眼仁，呻吟被堵在口中发出呜呜的声音。  
他感觉自己快要喘不上气，过度的快感侵蚀大脑只靠鼻子已经呼吸不过来，略微窒息感反而成为性事添加剂。李赫宰松开他趴在耳边舔弄耳窝，舌头模仿下身交合的动作进出。  
李东海什么都看不清，也听不清人又说了什么，只能分辨出李赫宰压低的声音在耳边徘徊，有些沙哑混着急促粗重的喘息。

“啊……赫、嗯用力…要到了…”

李赫宰闻言加快律动的速度，弓起腰斜上着戳弄前列腺敏感点，双手扣住李东海的肩膀不让他上窜，把人整个禁锢在自己怀里。李东海大腿紧紧夹住他腰抓着自己快速套弄，大腿内侧肌肉不住的哆嗦发抖，被顶弄得几乎失语从半张的唇齿间发出抽气声，透过嘴唇能看到不安的小舌。

想插进去试试。

“唔！嗯....”两指撑开嘴唇探入口中不断搅弄，夹着小舌挑逗又进出抽插。  
上下一齐被填的满满当当，李东海眼泪掉得更凶了，口中的手指肆意逗弄着他，口水顺着嘴角流到下巴。他已经顾不上什么害羞，下身的快感放大至四肢的指尖，连骨头都仿佛酥麻的软下去。李赫宰单手撑在他头侧的大臂肌肉鼓起，咬紧牙关下颌微微用力，敞开的西装看得见上身的肌肉不断变化收缩。  
整个世界被缩小成李赫宰身下，他只能看得见他。

“唔我要射了……”

“嗯射吧，全射到我身上..”李赫宰握着他的手一起撸动柱身，时不时用拇指擦过马眼，腰间律动恨不得将囊袋一起撞进去。

李东海喘息的声音变得急促，皱着眉弓起身子紧盯着下身的动作，勾着李赫宰的脖子交换亲吻又泄气的倒下去，下巴扬得高高的头发汗湿乱了原本的造型。  
他临近高潮时身上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，赤裸的胸膛浮起层鸡皮疙瘩。李赫宰忍不住低头在上面舔咬留下痕迹，他感觉到夹着自己的肠道收缩的越来越频繁，咬牙忍住想射的欲望次次精准的撞在敏感点上。

“赫宰赫宰……不行、啊！……”  
李东海猛地向上顶了顶胯，涨红的分身射出一股股浓稠的精液，那些白浊的液体喷射的很远，有些挂在李赫宰下巴上。

高潮过后身体暖洋洋的像午后草地上晒太阳，李东海连手指都懒着动，粗喘着气平复呼吸，后穴还在止不住的不规律收缩。  
李赫宰撞了几下慌忙抽出来，抵在人小腹上胡乱磨蹭，有些粗暴的把李东海的双腿并在一起插进腿缝之中。  
他前后抽插的力度撞得李东海直哼哼，故意配合他夹紧双腿。李赫宰重重向前挺了挺腰悉数射到他腿上才停下动作，缓慢地磨蹭几下埋进李东海尚未闭合的后穴之中。  
重新被温热湿软包围才松口气，李赫宰放松身子压在李东海身上，下巴的精液被人一点点舔干净。李赫宰奖励的亲亲他“小坏蛋…”

车内火热的温度慢慢降下来，李赫宰亲了亲李东海的脸把人拉起来，从车里的手闸中翻出纸巾清理干净。还没等他直起身子李东海立刻钻进怀里，大眼睛一眨一眨的，笑嘻嘻地望着他。

“我们别回去吧，在这看个日出好不好？”

李赫宰弯起食指轻刮下他的鼻梁“听你的。”

 

 

第二天一早李东海从睡梦中醒来，刚想起身龇牙咧嘴躺回去，昨晚胡闹的太过头后穴此刻红肿着，隐秘部位的不适十分强烈。李赫宰在一边睡得正香，李东海越想越气，一巴掌拍李赫宰头上。

“别睡了！！！！疼死了！！！！！！！！！”

睡得正香的人瞬间惊醒，一脸懵逼坐起来看着李东海。  
李赫宰：？？？？？？

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
